In a wireless network or a wireless/wired hybrid network, a call between two client devices may deteriorate for a variety of reasons. For example, there may be problems occurring at an end user, such as a dysfunctional microphone or headphone. In addition, the call quality may deteriorate due to connectivity problems between an end user and an access point that the end user's client device is associated with. The connectivity determines the level of service received by the end-user. Typical problems may include—the end-user is experiencing bad quality due to low signal strength of the connection; the end-user is experiencing bad quality due to interference from the surrounding environment; etc. Moreover, the call quality may deteriorate due to problems with the connections in the wired network.
This makes it more challenging for the network administrator to figure out the real cause which led to the bad call quality. Currently, a number of techniques are used to detect or diagnose a deterioration of call quality in a wireless or hybrid network. For example, Aruba Networks® Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) analysis can be used in accessing bad call quality. However, RTP analysis merely provides a quantitative measurement of the call quality in the downstream direction over the wireless link between the AP and the end-user. In addition, end-to-end call quality information is also used to diagnose a deterioration of call quality. Nevertheless, such information provides a quantitative measurement of the call quality as perceived by the end users.
In sum, while the RTP analysis provides the quality information about the wireless link, and the end-to-end call measurement gives information about the end-to-end call, neither of these techniques is able to provide any detailed information regarding where is the cause for the deteriorated call quality.